


The One Time Jayne Won

by Talullah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job gone bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Jayne Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfscribe/gifts).



> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for elfscribe5 who requested "Firefly. Something snarky with Mal and Jayne - not slash."
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

"I do recall telling you to stay at the bar, covering my back," Mal snapped as soon as they were would of the reach of their persecutors.

Jayne bristled. "Oh yeah? And how was I supposed to do that without a gun? Fists ain't matches for bullets, you know."

"Brains sometimes are. Pity you never wear yours."

"Ha. Coming from the man who sat playing cards in the lion's den."

"I was undercover. Do you know what that is?"

"Hummm, like when people don't know who you are? Only that they did know. Admit it - I saved your ass."

  
_Finis_  
_September 2008_


End file.
